


Harry's Wolves

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to an empty bed and wolves in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff here, no warnings that I can think of. Please enjoy :)

The moon was bright and full in the sky when Harry heard faint sounds from the garden. He cracked an eye open and instinctively reached out, only to find Draco’s side of the bed empty.

“Wha…?” he mumbled, trying to piece together his sleep addled thoughts.

There was another noise from the garden, a high pitched yip and a deeper growl.

Harry sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

The full moon.

Of course. Tonight was Hunting Night.

He grabbed a robe and dressed quickly, then headed downstairs. Mentally, he scolded himself for falling asleep. He always made it a point to accompany his godson and boyfriend on Hunting Nights.

Not that he didn’t trust Draco with Teddy, of course he did. Draco loved his little cousin, and he had made some amazing progress since Hogwarts— educating himself and revising his dogmatist approach towards werewolves.

Lycanthropes, Harry corrected himself mentally. The Healer had explained that it was the more appropriate term nowadays, given the gory image the term ‘werewolf’ encouraged. With Teddy’s Manifestation finally taking hold, Harry was determined to provide a safe and supportive environment for his godson. And, to be perfectly fair, Draco had been right alongside him.

Besides, he was an accomplished wolf Animagus himself. Hunting Night had been his idea. Draco was firmly convinced that Teddy needed to embrace his condition and learn that the Shift was nothing to be ashamed of. The Healer had backed him up, citing new research which showed that if Teddy could learn to control his Form at a young age, he could very well learn to control his transformation and remain lucid during the Shift without having to depend entirely on Wolfsbane.

So, yes, of course Harry trusted Draco. With all his heart. But he still made it a point to accompany them on nights like this. After all, Teddy was still just a pup and in his Form, he was more concerned with play and mischief than actually learning something.

And Draco wasn’t the most patient of teachers, especially in his wolf form.

More often than not, his hackles would rise when Teddy absolutely refused to take direction. Harry remained by his side, keeping a careful eye on them both and alternatively soothing Draco and gently guiding Teddy in when he could. Draco would never hurt Teddy, but as a wolf it was in his nature to snap or growl to assert his dominance. Harry worried about that part. Teddy was a sensitive child, and he needed a gentle approach.

He approached the garden silently, shivering slightly in the chill.

There was a rustling further down and he resumed his walk, still keeping out of sight.

The wolves didn’t notice his approach.

As always, Harry’s breath caught on seeing Draco’s Animagus Form. The wolf was lean— large enough but clearly built for speed rather than strength. His head was tilted towards the moon, his stark white fur fluttered in the wind. His silver eyes were focused on the night sky.

Merlin, he was gorgeous. Like some long-lost Keeper of the Night. Harry smiled to himself, imagining Draco’s amused snort at his sappy musings.

It wasn’t long before his staring was interrupted. There was a short, sharp yip from the far right and a small blur of brown fur flew over and tackled Draco.

Or rather, it ran headfirst into Draco’s flank and landed on its rump.

Draco made a sound that was probably an exasperated sigh. His ear twitched and he stared down at the pup reprovingly.

Teddy was slightly bigger than before, Harry noted. He was still just a handful, but he was clearly a healthy pup with soft brown fur and large eyes. His tail wagged happily as he bunted against Draco and cantered around him, seemingly intent on testing the Alpha’s patience.

Harry bit his lip anxiously but forced himself to keep still. Draco was being remarkably patient so far, regarding Teddy’s aggravating efforts with a disapproving but amused air. He stoically ignored the yapping and petulant growling and closed his eyes. It was an assertion of authority— a clear signal that he would acknowledge Teddy when he behaved himself and not before. Harry wondered if Teddy was mature enough to grasp the concept.

But if not, Draco clearly intended to teach him.

Eventually, Teddy tired himself out. He huffed in complaint and settled down, waiting patiently for Draco to cease his moon gazing.

The older wolf blinked slowly, then bent his head to offer the pup a quick lick.

A reward for good behaviour.

Harry smiled.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Draco got up and adopted a measured pace, leading Teddy to the end of the grounds. Teddy bounded after him eagerly, tail wagging and ears twitching every which way. Draco gave him a long, searching stare and crouched on his hind-legs. Teddy cocked his head, looking rather puzzled.

Then he pattered over and batted Draco on the nose.

Harry groaned in exasperation and Draco growled warningly. Teddy took the hint and timidly took position beside him, doing his best to imitate the posture. Even to Harry’s untrained eye, the position was clumsy and lacked Draco’s confidence and grace.

That was okay. Teddy had time to learn.

And he _was_ learning. He kept his eyes trained on Draco as the older wolf crouched and then took a sudden leap, clearing a good distance before he landed on sure paws.

Harry stared, somewhat awestruck. Merlin, but that was a sight.

Teddy seemed to think so too. He made a raspy growling sound in his throat, and scrunched down on small paws. Draco cocked his head— an invitation to try. The pup made a spring…

…and landed clumsily, rolling right into a muddy patch.

Harry clapped a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.  

Teddy whimpered in complaint and Draco emitted an annoyed huff. But he padded over to make sure the pup wasn’t hurt. Teddy was up and running as soon as he was in licking range. Harry had to double his attempts to keep silent as Draco was subjected to a very eager little pup’s undying affection. He growled in warning but Teddy was clearly undeterred. Draco had no choice but to flop down and allow the pup to lick and nip and clamber over him.

When Teddy gnawed at his muzzle, Draco decided enough was enough. He bunted Teddy, then grabbed the pup by the scruff of his neck and set him down smartly between his own paws. Teddy keened unhappily and struggled feebly, settling only when Draco growled in warning.

Still, it was a very scruffy and sulky pup, who withstood the impromptu grooming session. Harry suppressed a mirthful chuckle at the sight. Even as a wolf, Draco was fastidious. He licked and fussed over the pup, smoothing out his fur and absolutely refusing to let him go until he was sure that Teddy was clean. Teddy wasted no time once he was free, bounding up and giving the bigger wolf a few choice licks of his own.

The whole thing devolved into a play fight soon enough. Harry watched in amusement as Draco put down his guard for once and enthusiastically tussled with Teddy over a stick.

It was…nice. Maybe Draco needed Hunting Night just as much as Teddy.

It almost felt wrong to spoil such a sweet moment, but it was getting late. Teddy was still a growing boy, and he needed rest.

So, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The atmosphere changed abruptly. Draco started in surprise and growled, shepherding Teddy behind him as he searched for the new threat. The moment his eyes landed on Harry, he relaxed.

“It’s just me,” Harry said softly.

Teddy yipped happily and bounded over, tackling him in much the same way as he had Draco. Harry laughed, holding on to the squirming pup and running a gentle hand over his soft head.

“Hey, you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Teddy’s muzzle and accepting a fond lick. “Having fun?”

Teddy yipped happily and licked him again. Draco approached them at a much more sedate pace. Harry extended a welcoming hand as soon as he was within reach, pleased when Draco accepted an affectionate stroke without complaint. He was rather aloof as a wolf, and petting was a rare privilege. Right now though, surrounded by familiar scents and pack, Harry suspected that Draco was as relaxed as he would get.

“Missed you,” he murmured, giving Draco another scratch behind the ear. “Come to bed?”

Draco blinked slowly to signal his compliance. He turned his head to give Harry a fond lick. Teddy wriggled out of Harry’s grasp a moment later. Draco caught him by the scruff before he got too far and gave him a little shake. Teddy’s answering growl of protest ended in a yawn, which made Harry grin.

“Looks like we’re done for the night,” he said, gently but firmly. “Time for bed then.”

It was an unspoken rule that Teddy would sleep with them during his Shift. Draco wasted no time in leaping up on the bed and setting Teddy down gently. The pup was already asleep and he didn’t even stir when Draco settled beside him, securing Teddy between his paws before laying his head to rest.

Harry crept in on his side, and pulled up the covers. “You’re not going to turn back?” he whispered to Draco.

Draco raised his head to give him a searching look. Then his eyes shifted to Teddy. After a moment’s deliberation, he lay down again and closed his eyes.

It couldn’t have been clearer to Harry if Draco had spoken. He’d stay a wolf tonight. To look after Teddy. To keep him company.

Overwhelmed by a sudden rush of tenderness, he reached out to stroke Draco’s head. “Thank you,” he whispered softly. “You’ve been…amazing with him and I just…thank you.”

The only response he got was a soft snort and a gentle nip to his fingers. Harry withdrew his hand after another gentle stroke and settled down. Here with his family, his mind was calm and rest came easily.

Before long, he was fast asleep with his two wolves slumbering beside him.


End file.
